


Lewd Not?

by papihyung



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Halsey, Halsey (Musician), Lana Del Rey (Musician), Lana Del Rey - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, One Direction (Band), True Crime - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Multi, Porn With Plot, Religion, Sexual Tension, друг - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papihyung/pseuds/papihyung
Summary: Just a bunch of prompts and maybe a few one-shots!





	1. uWu

_**This is the suggestions page! Leave all your favorite ships and/or concepts and I may dedicate a chapter to it!** _


	2. Out Of Place L.R.H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discrimination is so bad. It's way better to be different my dudes.

Eunoia moves into her Mother’s home after not seeing her nor her brothers since she was four. She didn’t miss them at all. Her mother, Liz, had her live with her father so she wouldn’t feel out of place, Liz just didn’t want her to grow up with the feeling of being different from the others. Eun wasn’t tall like her brothers, she didn’t look like them at all. She had long black hair and pale skin while they had dirty blonde hair and glowing skin. Although she knew she was great, she always  _ felt out of place _ .


	3. хеширующий друг

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> хеширующий друг

друг has always been there for me. I love друг dearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will also add tags as I go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is basically all of a fic I never finished that I want to finish

**This story is actually terrible but hey I’ll fix it.**

 

**01**   
  
|Arabella's pov|   
  
They were always so carefree, I watched from a distance as they passed around the bottle. I've always wanted to have freedom like that. It seemed amazing. Almost perfect. The freedom they lived with it was perfect. It was exactly what I wanted. What I want.   
  
But I couldn't have that. I've always been a good girl. They weren’t good people. They were reckless with no boundaries. I ,on the other hand, had things to worry about. I had boundaries. I was me, not them. I continue walking into the school gates. I look to my left to see the my one and only friend, Jessica. Jessica had such contrasting features, it was as if she was a painting holding unreal beauty. She had been homeschooled during her entire life and just started going to our private school as of ninth grade. She has always been a very small girl that was very secluded from others. To be honest I think she only opened up to me because of our parents. Our parents grew up together and were all in a little group since their preschool days. I continued to walk to her. When I caught up with her I sat down at our bench.   
  
"Wanna come over after school," she asked me in her soft voice.    
  
"... I'll ask my mom," I pulled out my phone to text her. Sooner than later, she responded with the usual, yes. So I told Jessica that. We continued to talk about school until the bell rung. School being the only thing we talked about. I went to my usual classes. During lunch, I decided to go outside instead of eating. I saw the junkies outside. As I turned to go the other way, a girl with vibrant blue hair ran my way. I am not going to lie, I was pretty scared.   
  
"Arabella," the mysterious girl questioned. "That is your name right?"   
  
I nodded. A bit shaken up by such a character knowing my name. I looked at her in bewilderment as she started to smirk a bit.   
  
"Come with me," she grabbed my hand and started to pull me to an empty courtyard. There was a group of people. The people looked quite familiar. I noticed a group of seven, filled with bright colours, I recognized them almost immediately.    
  
Lizzy Grant, she was idolized as the good girl. Out of all the people attending the school she was actually a Catholic. She is normally known as the school good girl. It was the weirdest thing seeing her with such people.   
  
Chan Octavia,  she was known as the Satanist . I mean it wasn't really shocking. She was sent here because of her religious parents that found out she was a lesbian. I mean at least they didn't know she was a Satanist.   
  
Ashton Irwin, he was the school playboy. A new girl every week. He would always have a girl on his side but surprisingly there wasn't anyone with him.   
  
Michael Clifford, he was known as an "edgelord" as everyone called him. He constantly dyed his hair. It's currently blue like the girl that took ahold of me. 

  
Ashley Frangipane, she was known as the cool girl. She was a rebel. She didn't care what anyone thought. She was just great. I wanted to be just like her. 

  
Calum Hood, he was the class clown, well the school clown if that sounds right. He is always playing pranks on the teachers and would sometimes "troll" some students.    
  
And Luke Hemmings, he was known as the king. He knew everything and everyone. If you're friends with him you'll be praised. He runs the school. Straight A's even though he doesn't do the work ever. Everyone loved him. All the girls were in love with him. All the boys wanted to be him. He was perfect. He is perfect.   
  
They continued talking as if I wasn't there. They were just sad teens that felt like drinking alcohol and smoking weed would solve all their problems. They continued to pass around the bottle/blunt. The bottle reached me as I felt eyes all over me. I closed my eyes and took a sip. The taste was slightly bitter, but it was good. I have never felt so alive. This marked the day I felt as if it was time for me to live, to stop being someone I knew I wasn’t. Then about five minutes later the blunt came to me. Oh my God. I held it up to my mouth and sucked the smoke in, held it for a bit, then blew it out. I looked at Luke from across the circle and saw him smirk, it was almost terrifying.   
  
Then all of a sudden i heard he bell, but no one left. They just continued what they were doing. This was amazing. I wondered what else they did so I stayed. I missed my other classes but it was worth it. We left school and went to an abandoned building that was used years before we all came to know this school. It was cold inside, very cold. They walked into a room and sat down. I sat with them and soon nothing we were playing something. I looked around as i saw people kissing and smiling. This was it,  _ spin the bottle. _  As if it was meant to be, the bottle landed on me. A girl started to get closer until she was an inch away. Oh my God. 

 

It was Lizzy.   
  
She leaned in a bit more before kissing me on the lips. Her hands pushing her pale blonde hair behind her ear. This was my first kiss ever. Her lips were warm. Her puffy lips pressed against mine as she closed her eyes. It wasn't bad either. She pulled away and I had realized my first kiss was taken by a girl. I looked up to see the boys clapping and high fiving each other in the haze of emotions we were all in. I never felt more in control than I did now, and it felt great.   
  
  
**I will write profiles of all the characters here.** **  
** **  
** **First Chapter:** **  
** **Arabella Landes, main character this story will mostly be in her pov. She's a woc (women of color) she has shoulder length hair that is a dark shade of brown but looks a reddish brown in the sun. She was raised very strictly so she doesn't curse at all. She has a soft voice but that doesn't mean she can be upset. She loves to hang out with her best friend Jessica.  The two girls grew up together and are basically partners in crime.** **  
** **  
** **Jessica Williams, she is Arabella's best friend. They grew up together just like they're mothers did. Jessica has pale blonde hair. She is really pale even though she spends most of her time outside. She loves the outdoors. Jessica and Arabella are mostly found under a tree they call "The Spot" the only thing is , it's not really a spot. They're the only ones that can be found there. So that makes it their spot , as Jessica likes to say. Jessica has a soft voice and from first glance it goes with her, but get to know her and you'll be shocked.** **  
** **  
** **Lizzy Grant, she seems like the beauty of the school. Believe it or not, she is. When she first started school here she was the goody two shoes her parents raised. She came with pale blonde hair slightly darker than Jessica's but it suddenly gets darker every year. She hangs out with Chan and Ashley with the occasion of hanging out with Michael. There's a rumor going around that she has a sugar daddy. Well, not just one but everyone doubts that she even has one.** **  
** **  
** **Chan Octavia, she's here because her parents think she's a lesbian, which isn't true she's actually bisexual. Rumor has it she's a Satanist. She has dark brown hair that is basically a shade lighter than black. She is a bit shorter than average. She had a huge crush on Lizzy and they even 'dated', if you count holding hands and kissing dating. Truth is they never made it official. Lizzy was too caught up with her sugar daddies probably.** **  
** **  
** **Ashley Frangipane, she is a work of art to be completely honest with you. She's beautiful. She's here because her mom found her songbook and felt as if it was too sexual. She is a great singer and she has sung with Lizzy before and let me say, they sound amazing together and alone!** **  
** **  
** **Calum Hood, he is the class clown. Well technically he's the clown of the school. He knows how to make anyone and everyone laugh. He hangs out with Michael a lot when they aren't all in they're 'group'. He always gets out of school assignments by getting on everyone's good side. No one really knows why he ended up here. He isn't really a bad boy.** **  
** **  
** **Michael Clifford, this boy! He is a sweetheart actually even though from watching him and meeting his friends he seems like he's probably an asshole but turns out he's the nicest boy ever! He likes to dye his hair a lot. Like a lot. He most likely ended up here because he seems as if he's stuck in 2009.** **  
** **  
** **Ashton Irwin, oh gosh where do I start? He is basically a huge fuckboy. He's been with almost every girl in school. Honestly he could've even been with some of the female teachers. He has perfect grades but is never really in class so that would explain a lot. He's here because of his scandalous activities.** **  
** **  
** **Luke Hemmings, last but definitely not least, Luke Hemmings. He is the king of this school. He runs mostly everything. He knows everyone. He likes knowing things. He likes being in charge. He likes being in control, no matter what people would expect he’s a complete dick.** **  
**   
**02**   
  
| Arabella's p.o.v |   
  
Lizzy Grant took my first kiss.   
  
I kissed the good girl. No. She kissed me. We kissed. The good Catholic girl, Elizabeth Grant, kissed me. Today's the day. I'm going to have to tell Jessica. She wouldn't care, would she? What if she hates me? What if she doesn't want to be friends with me anymore? Now, it's time to face them. Everyone that was there. What if everyone knew? What if it went around the school? What if I was gonna be called to the principal office? What if my parents find out?   
  
I arrive at school and notice that Jessica was walking my way. "Where were you after school ," she says with anger. She isn't usually like this. I must have really messed up.    
  
Avoiding her eyes I say, "something came up." I just lied to my only friend. I was the one causing all of this. It's all my fault. Every single little thing. My fault. I hate me. I hate that I can't tell her what happened. I hate it. Hate it. Hate. She believed my lie and we headed to our first class. I saw one of the boys from yesterday and told Jessica I had to use the bathroom. She said she would meet me in class and I followed him as soon as she left. I caught up to him and he turned and smiled at me. Why am I doing this? This just isn’t me…    
  
"I remember you," he stopped for a second, "Arabella, right?" I nodded and blushed as his eyes started into my soul. "My name's Luke, but you could call me daddy." He smirked as I blushed. "You're really cute," he leaned in closer, "I could just take you right now." He bit his lip and looked at me straight in the eyes. I look at him as his hand meets mine and his words become clearer. "I think I will." He grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. He pulled me to the old school building. As soon as he had pulled to near a wall, he pushed me it. His soft lips planted kisses on my neck as he pushed up against me. This was the closest I've been to a guy. He was so close, I could feel his body heat. He started to leave hickeys on my neck. He soft lips sucked roughly on my neck. Then out of nowhere a quiet moan came out of my mouth. "You really seem to be new to this," he said looking into my eyes. He pulled away leaving me breathless. "Maybe another day," he smirks.    
  
I looked up at him and said, "what time is it?" He pulled out his phone and showed the time. 8:25 am. "I have to get to my class," I said out loud.    
  
"We have class together right ," he said and I responded with yes. He looked at me and smiled, "come on let's go." He grabbed my hand and we ran to class getting stares on our way. I looked into the class and saw Jessica looking around. Her pale blue eyes scanning the room trying to find me most likely. I walked into class and she immediately noticed me and I smiled at her. She looked slightly aggravated. Most likely because I completely disappeared.   
  
"Sorry it took so long, my stomach started hurting," I lied. Once again to the only person that has always been there for me.   
  
"It's okay," she didn't mean it. She probably knows I'm lying. She know me too well. The bell rung and we all went to complete silence. Then as me and Jessica started to talk I felt a hand on my shoulder.   
  
"Who's she?" The all too familiar voice said as I turned around.   
  
  
**03**

  
still Arabella's p.o.v 

  
"who's this"

  
  
I turned and saw Luke. I started to slightly get annoyed by his constant appearance, but at the same time I felt myself getting more attached to him every second he was around.   
  
"S-She's my friend," I said to turning to him without looking into his eyes, but our eyes met anyway and I was soon caught in a trance.   
  
"My name is Jessica, I'm her best friend." She said in her soft voice as she held my hand and looked at him straight into his eyes. Their eyes almost mirrors to the other as they stared at each other.   
  
He smiled a bit wider than before and introduced himself. "My name is Luke and now I guess I'll have a bit of competition," he said, sitting  next to me. Jessica looked at him in slight disgust but a humorous way and he snicker to himself. The two of them started talking and after a while, I felt a warm hand on my thigh. I looked up and saw Luke smiling while speaking to Jessica. He started rubbing my thigh. He then grabbed it hard. I groaned in pain. He looked at me and smirked.   
  
"What's wrong, Arabella," Jessica's worried voice said. She always looked out for me making sure I was okay. Always putting someone else before her.   
  
"N-nothing." I said as calmly as I could while Luke let his hand move up a bit higher. His hand reached the outside side of my panties and he stopped and removed his hand from my body.   
  
"Not now," I saw him mouth. The teacher arrived in class and looked around. She put her work on her desk and looked up at us. She looked confused at first but then smiled. After class, I was about to walk to my next class when Luke grabbed me. He pulled me by my waist to stop he right in my tracks as he pulled me into him.   
  
"Arabella," he said as he grabbed my arm, acting as if he didn't just slightly push into me, "Let's walk to class together."   
  
I looked at him confused as both shocked as to what he just did. "Oh okay." I was confused to why he wants to walk to class with me and why there was something solid in his pants.   
  
It was slightly worrying that he suddenly remembered that we have all our classes together, especially since he has never talked to me ever. He pushed me into the lockers and kissed my forehead, snapping me out of my thoughts, "you're so cute," his words coming out in a dark tone as he steps away from me and grabs my arm. I felt myself blushing. He smiled and held my hand. "We have to get to class," he reminded me. We arrived in class. I was about to set in my regular spot when Luke please pulled my arm and said, "sit with me up there Babygirl,” pointing to the back of the class. How does he do this? One second he is the sexiest man on earth, then in the next, he's the cutest. What am I thinking? He is just a boy. He's an dirty one at that. He pulled me to the back of the class, not caring about where I wanted to sit, and we sat down.    
  
_ Time Skip _   
  
School was just dismissed. I start to walk to Jessica at the spot, but I was stopped by hands on my hips. "Babygirl," I heard the new but all too familiar voice say, "it's time."   
  
I tried to turn my head to look at him but couldn't fully, "w-what are you talking about?" I was scared but intrigued at once wondering what he might have in store for me.    
  
"You'll know when we get there," he smirked, as  a dark cloud soon covered his eyes, he grabbed me and walked to a less populated part of the campus. As he dragged me on to wherever he was running to I heard Jessica yell for me.    
  
"Arabella!" I looked at her as she started to run over to me. Luke seemed to notice as stopped running.    
  
"Deal with her and then meet me at the old building," he said walking away. I took heed to his words and walked calmly to Jessica. She made it to be before I could even make it half way.     
  
"Why was he pulling you away," she started, "where were you two going ?!" She seemed in a haze like state.    
  
"He was taking me somewhere," I started hoping she would get the point. She just looked at me confused wondering why I, Arabella Landes was with such a character as Luke Hemmings. He may be a sinner but the devil was once an angel and everyone deserves love.   
  
" _ Taking you somewhere _ ," she looked at me in disappointment and started again, "why is he taking you anywhere?" I looked into her eyes and saw sadness. I really am a terrible person, but this is the person that never allowed me to be myself, that always made me feel wrong.

 

I turned away from my old friend and spoke, “sorry, but Luke actually accepts me for who I am.”  
  
 **04**  
  
Arabella's P.O.V  
  
What am I doing, I thought as I started walking back to where Luke told me to meet him. I was a mess at this point. I wasn't crying but I was a mess for sure. He was making me go insane. I'm supposed to me a good girl not a 'sinner'  
  
but yet again people change.  
  
I started to run over to the abandoned building he told me to meet him at. I want to be with him. I want to be like him, like them. I want it, and I always get what I want. As soon as I got close, I saw lights. Well a  lighter. I could tell because it immediately went out after a few seconds and was replaced by much dimmer light. Oh. So that's what he wanted me for. A smoking buddy. I guess I can. It's just him so it's okay. I walked under into the small area Luke was in and he immediately saw me. He greeted me with a smile, well a smirk.  
  
"Finally," he looked straight into my eyes as he blew smoke out of his mouth. "Stop staring and get your ass over here." I immediately walk over to him trying my best to avoid eye contact. I felt his eyes on me the entire I walked towards him.   
  
"So," I stopped wondering why I was talking, "why did you want me to come here so badly." I look up at him at this point but he was already looking at me. His vibrant eyes staring into my soul. He looked amazing. He was so bad yet so good.   
  
I wish I knew what was coming next. He stepped closer to me and handed me the blunt. "Try it," he said looking at me with an twisted smile plastered on his face. I did it. It wasn't my first time obviously but it was different from the last time. It was just us two. Not any of the other people. Not the girls. Not the boys that were encouraging everyone to get as intoxicated as their bodies would allow them. Not the drinks being passed around as their teenage bodies starting doing god knows what. I placed the blunt in between my lips and sucked in and slowly breathed out. Luke looked surprised I was doing good. He then took the blunt back and stood directly in front of me. He sucked in the smoke and held it in his mouth as he pulled the blunt out of his mouth. He motioned me to open my mouth slightly and of course I did. He then quickly placed his hands on my hips and place his lips on mine. The kiss wasn't a kiss. At least it didn't feel like one. He had transferred the smoke into my mouth from his somehow and started kissing me. His hands tracing my body and his lips on mine.   
  
It was pure ecstasy.   
  
I couldn't take it anymore. There was something about him. I wanted every single piece of him. I needed him. So much. Him and only him. I put my arms around his neck and started to back up into the wall. "Such a naughty girl," he whispered into my ear as he pushed me into a wall. "I thought you were a good girl." He ground into me as he repeated himself. By the time I realized he was speaking he had caused my princess parts to feel weird.   
  
"L-Luke," I stumbled out, " please." With the last word he grabbed my arm and pushed me harder into the wall.   
  
"You aren't ready for it," and with that he let go of me. I looked at him confused. He just smirked. "You really want me don't you?" He chucked a bit. His eyes were looking for more than an answer. He sat down and kept staring at me.  
  
I walked over to him and leaned over him. "I can take you," i was shocked. Did I really just say that out loud. Oh god . I didn't mean to do tha-   
  
"If you can, show me," he smirked as his hands went down to his zipper and he started to unzip his pants. I wasn't expecting that but I didn't show that I was shocked. I just looked down at his crotch and sat next to him. "I bet you won't even be able to fit me in that pretty mouth of yours little girl," he said trying to intimidate me. His hand soon was over his underwear cupping whatever he held in there. He started to cup it harder as he stared intently at me. His large hands covering the large thing he had inside of his underwear. "Why aren't you helping," he groaned looking into my eyes. I looked at him confusedly. He returned my look of confusion and then suddenly smirked at me. "Are you serious," he looked at my lips, " I need help with this thing. It hurts a lot and I need you to make it feel good." His hand was removed from on top of the thing as he started to pull down his underwear. I immediately shielded my eyes so that I wouldn't see his private parts. "No no no, baby girl you have to watch so then you'll learn," his hands grabbed mine which caused his area to be exposed to me. I looked down and saw something coming from where his privates would be.   
  
"Why doesn't it look like mine," I said pointing at the thing. He just smirked at me as he grabbed it with his hand.   
  
"Honey, boys and girls have different things down there," he said as he started to move his hand up and down. "This is our toy right now. So I'm gonna need you to touch it," he looked at me . I shook my head and turned away. "Why not," he asked me groaning a bit as his words became clear to me. I didn't respond. I just stared into the dark. Then it all happened. His hands were on my shoulders and I was being turned around. "I need your help Arabella," one hand went back down to his 'toy'. "If you don't touch it," he breathed heavily, " I'm gonna need you to take off your top." He looked into my eyes as I appeared obviously shocked. "Please baby, just this time I need it," he started to flick the buttons on my shirt as he continued staring into my brown eyes with his blue ones. I felt like I had to. No. I wanted to sin with him. I wanted to be his. I started to unbutton the buttons on my shirt and it soon came undone. My chest was slightly visible. I wasn't allowed to wear a bra because my mom said it was sinful. I looked at Luke as he moved his hand faster on the toy.   
  
"Take it off," his voice sounded like he was in a great amount of pain so I started to take it off. My small breast were now visible. Luke's eyes left mine as he started to stare at my chest. "A-Arabella you're so good," he groaned. "You're such a good girl." He was sweating a bit now. "Grab your pretty tits please baby girl," his hand was going so fast by now I could hardly do what he wanted without being distracted. I put my hands on my chest and a foreign feeling soon came over me. It was weird. I couldn't tell if it felt good or not it was just a weird feeling. I looked to Luke and saw his eyes focused on my chest and his hand going even faster than before. I think I was helping. I stood up and sat in front of him. The toy was huge. I wonder if he would let me play with it.   
  
"Arabella," he choked out, " princess I need you to get in between my legs and lean over the toy," I did as he said, "make sure your pretty tits are almost touching my toy." I leaned closer to him as I felt my skirt going up a little bit. I leaned over the toy as his hand started to go faster. The toy was wet now and his hand was going at a supersonic speed. His other hand quickly reached up to my chest and moved one of my hands as he replaced my own with his. A boy was touching my chest, Luke Hemmings was touching my chest. I felt my face heat up and I felt like leaving, but Luke needed me to help him. He wanted me to help him in a sinful way. "Arabella," he groaned heavily, "I need you now." He pushed me down causing me to fall over and he quickly got up and leaned over my chest. His hand still on the toy as he looked at me laying on the concrete of the old building. Then it happened.   
  
He started panting hard and stuff started to come out of the toy, landing on my chest. I looked at him wondering what he was doing. "Luke," I said curiously, "what are you doing?" He looked at me with the same cloudy eyes as before.   
  
"I might have to keep you," his eyes stayed on mine, "I want to keep you forever." I was confused but didn't say anything as the liquid stopped falling on me. "Try it," he said kneeling down next to me, his long fingers swiped a bit of the now sticky substance off of my chest and placed it on my lips. I obeyed him and swiped my tongue over it. It tasted weird. I couldn't describe it. It wasn't bad but it wasn't good either. He cleaned off my chest and soon enough sat me on his lap. "Thank you for helping me babygirl," he wrapped his arms around my waist,"I feel much better now."   
  
_-time skip to home-_   
  
I was still confused after what happen with Luke, so I decided to look it up. I opened an incognito browser because I didn't want my mother to find out that I let a boy see my chest or anything else that happened. I looked up 'why don't I have the toy boys have'. Nothing really came up so I decided to look up 'white liquids from toy in between boys legs'. Oh my lord. I’ve sinned. I immediately closed the tabs on the computer and started praying. I can't be sinful. Luke just wants to sin and I can't be like that.   
\-----------  
  


**05**

  
Arabella's P.O.V    
  
wow. I sinned today. I let a boy see me partially nude and I let him kiss me. I need a bath. I need to cleanse myself of all the sin. I let him put his 'liquid' in my mouth. I tasted him. I'm dirty. I need to brush my teeth. Disgusting.    
  
'you're disgusting. '   
  
Mom was right. I'm a dirty girl. I should've listened to her. I'm bad. I'm a sin.    
  
'You shouldn't have been born. '   
  
I started to run my bath so I could finally cleanse myself and maybe be forgiven for sinning.   
  
'I didn't raise you to be dirty.'   
  
'You are a dirty little girl, you disgust me. Why are you like this? Why didn't I listen to God and get rid of you when I had the chance? I should just get rid of you now.'    
  
Her words coming back from that terrible day. I started to sink underneath the bath water as I felt my eyes burn from tears. I hated that the one person I thought would always be there me would hurt me like that. She was so right. I was made from sin, it's my fault. I'm disgusted by myself why why why. I went to the bath and sat in it as the water rose. The tears streaming down my face as I kept replaying the events of today in my head. I waited until the water was covering my sinful body and turned it off.  I washed myself up and eventually got out.    
  
I wrapped the towel around my body and walked to my room. I removed the towel and stood in front of my mirror. I had small boobs. There was nothing Luke should find attractive about that unless he liked children. Which I hope he doesn't. I'm so thin. I don't understand what he wanted from me but he got what he wanted. My body has never changed other than me getting slightly taller. I hadn't even gotten that tall. Jessica is taller than me by an inch or two and she was shorter a majority of our classmates. I felt hideous so I decided to just try to get dressed and fall asleep. I went to my closet and grabbed a nightgown and threw it on. I sat at my desk and opened my bible.   
  
_ Flee from sexual immorality. Every other sin a person commits is outside the body, but the sexually immoral person sins against his own body. Or do you not know that your body is a temple of the Holy Spirit within you, whom you have from God? You are not your own, for you were bought with a price. So glorify God in your body. - Corinthians 6:18-20  _   
  
I read a few other verses and looked at the clock.    
  
9:42 p m   
  
I should get to sleep before she comes back. I walk over to my bed and pulled the blankets over my head and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> half of the first chapter of amorous, which you can find on my account.

_ He could hear her heart pounding inside her chest as his lips met hers. He lifts her up on the laminate countertops of the kitchen and pulls back, “fuck.” Before she could speak she felt his soft lips on hers again. His hand quickly made it’s way from her hips to under her shirt as she gasped from his warm hands clasping her perky breasts. “H-Harry, please.” He immediately grinds against her and she pulls away from him, taking off her shirt. “Harry, I need yo-” _

 

Harry’s eyes shoot open, sweat beads forming on his forehead as he looks around, lifting his body up off of his soft bed. It’s still dark, he should be the only one awake. His eyes glide down his body and he sees the effect of the disturbing dream he just had. His mind wanders to sinful thoughts of the young girl as he decides to take care of the problem. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

In the morning, he awoke to knocking on his door. His daughter, Jessica, and his son, Matthew, ready for school. “ _ Hold on _ ,” his deep voice cracking as he got up from his bed. His hands move to the side of his bed and the creak from the railing fills the room, he really needed a new bed. He lifts his upper body up out of the bed, his hair dropping in his eyes. Sooner than later, he was dressed and ready to go. 

 

The ride to the school was quiet, both kids were interested in their own things as Harry invested his thinking into someone he shouldn’t. The girl was soon all he could think about as he almost passed the school, thinking. 

 

“Father, could you please drop us off near the office. I wanted to meet with Arabella,” Jessica’s words caused him to immediately clear his mind as he nodded to her words, driving up to the office and looking for the young girl previously mentioned. He looked to his passenger window and saw the girl standing with both Matthew and Jessica. 

 

“Oh, hi Mr. Styles,” the girl’s sweet voice brought a smile to his face. “I forgot to ask you but would it be okay for me to stay over for a few nights,” her smile widens on her face as she looked at him, “m-my parents are going away for a business trip and I don’t think I’ll be able to deal with being in that house alone for anything longer than a week,” she chuckles as she waits for his answer.

 

He looks a her, the smile on his face as evident as ever, “ _ Arabella,  _ you are always welcome in our household, there’s no need to ask for permission.” She thanks him and the three teenagers walk away, as Harry drives off. 

 

The ride to the office was a boring drive for Harry. He would sit in his car and listen to the albums he and his mates released when they were younger. The songs that would always make him happy made him tired, tired of the facade they were putting up for their fans. Truth be told, all the boys wished they were doing something else with their lives. As the boys were reaching adulthood, they decided to go against what the fans wanted. Harry, Liam, and Louis settled down and had children, while Zayn and Niall left to start their own careers, eventually having kids of their own.

 

But enough of that, after leaving and starting a family, Harry decided to buy his own company. He’s always wanted to run a site to cater to the needs of many. He opened up a small site that would help with vintage needs/wants. Sooner than later, his site would sky-rocket with people wanting to get more and more. Now he was wealthy enough to care for his family and anyone else that needed help. He didn’t think it would be possible to gain even more popularity after the disbandment of One Direction, but he found a way. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So,, I will add fandoms as I go of course :)


End file.
